Vivo Contigo
by SukiKyoshi
Summary: Mako...sabe que aunque niegue lo que siente, Korra estará presente en todo lo que el vea y perciba, aunque le haga enojar


Ahora un sonfic , Makorra, admitiendo nuevamente..¡ como amo a esta pareja!

Agradecida infinitamente que hayan sacado una nueva serie de Avatar, sino no fuera del todo feliz xD

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Artista: Chayanne

Titulo: Vivo Contigo

_No se decir lo que me gusta de ti__  
__Algo me mata pero me hace vivir,__  
__tal vez es amor__  
__Es tu mirada o es tu forma de estar__  
__O la tristeza que me da si te vas,__  
__Tal vez es amor._

Caminaba por las calles de Republic City y la noche era su compañía, se froto las manos y las acerco a su boca para calentarlas con su aliento de maestro fuego, era una noche fría, nevaba, y todo parecía armónico, las luces, las cafeterías y su música clásica, los elegantes restaurantes llenos de gente con clase… la mayoría maestros de algún elemento en particular, y en el exterior las parejas que caminaban por las avenidas tomadas de la mano…unas abrazadas, otros compartiendo uno que otro beso y no es que sea cursi! Solo que dichas imágenes le parecían familiares a su edad…

Todo era perfecto sin revueltas, ni trifulcas, nada que perturbase su paz y la paz de la capitalista ciudad.

Mientras pensaba seguía caminando, ahora que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos los lugares se le hacían indiferentes, pero, algo de uno de aquellos lugares le llamo la atención y retrocedió hasta dicho lugar

-Una florería…-susurro

Pero lo que le llamo mas la atención del lugar fueron ciertas flores celestes que le recordaban a unos ojos cristalinos, celestes, para ser precisos, pensó que no era mala idea entrar y echarles un vistazo así de distraería un rato, abrió la puerta y rápidamente el olor de las flores y rosas del lugar le inundaron las fosas nasales, que por reacción se llevo un roce a la nariz, si…el lugar era acogedor era una buena vista como la que tenia cuando vivía en el ático junto a Bolín, pero no era una vista cualquiera era precisamente una vista especial y única.

Camino lentamente hacia las florecillas celestes las miro fijamente…

Korra…

De repente su rostro tomo un color mas encendido de lo normal y que sus cejas se juntaban mas, estaba enojado…como le sacaba de quicio, hace un rato había discutido con ella y había salido precisamente para olvidar el mal rato, pero debió admitir que fue por su culpa aunque le doliera aceptar la verdad y aunque entristeciera que cada vez que discuten Korra se porte de una manera indiferente. Siguió su camino, alzo la vista y lo sorprendieron unas rosas rojas, como aquellas mejillas encendidas, nuevamente olvido la razón de su enojo, y recordó que el fue testigo de la inocencia de Korra aquella vez que lo beso

Como estaba de "idiotizado" que si en verdad era idiotez u otro sentimiento

Junto con las rosas rojas estaban unas de color verde ámbar y pensó que lo mejor que pudo recordar fueron los ojos de su actual novia Asami…y curiosamente el rojo de las otras rosas a los labios de esta, la combinación de estas le pareció buena….hasta que minutos después salió con una pequeña bolsa.

_No se por que todo me sabe a ti__  
__una palabra, un verso, una canción__  
__es un misterio de mi corazón__  
__que no me quiere ni contar a mi_

Después de haber visto las flores y de haber recordado demasiado siguió su camino, pensó que era hora de volver a "casa" después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Camino hasta la estación tomo una de las carrozas curiosamente por dentro entonaba una canción…. ¡le habían vuelto muy azul el día!

"_**El mar más profundo me guardó el sentimiento**____**  
**__**y si el amor nos ata, lo esparciré en silencio**____**  
**__**haré que la ternura te llegue entre las olas**____**  
**__**y que el rocío del alba jamás te encuentre a solas**____**  
**__**que la espuma te arrulle dormido entre mis brazos**____**  
**__**y ser como la brisa, besándote los labios**____**  
**__**y océanos en calma se harán noches largas**____**  
**__**mar cálido, mar bravo, mar nuestro, mar salado**____**  
**__**mareas en movimiento que en el peor momento**____**  
**__**nos funde en un abrazo y si al final del cuento**____**  
**__**que no hay amor perfecto sin ti, y que así**____**  
**__**no habrá nadie que te quiera mas que yo**____**  
**__**dentro y fuera de esta tierra como yo**____**  
**__**puede ser que no lo veas o tal vez que no lo creas**____**  
**__**bien lo sabe Dios, que en el mundo del amor**____**  
**__**no habrá nadie que te quiera mas que yo"**_

Korra…

Pensó nuevamente…hasta las canciones y cada uno de sus versos le recordaban a ella , es que ya no quería seguir pensando en ella no sabia si era lo correcto ni que era lo que le deparaba el destino si seguía haciéndolo, tal cual testarudo prefirió alzar la cortina y admirar el paisaje nocturno…se negó a hacerle caso a su corazón aunque este no le fuera tan claro no era necesario decirle algo que el ya sabia…

Tal vez amor…

_Vivo contigo__  
__es el sueño que yo tengo siempre__  
__vivo contigo__  
__no encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir__  
__yo no se si es amor por ti__  
__me temo me temo que si_

Se percato que era su para el destino a cual la carroza le había llevado pesadamente tomo la bolsa y bajo…algo mas nervioso…algo mas enojado o quizás mucho mas nervioso que explicación daría llegar, así como si nada, pues allí aparte de ella habían mas personas y por cultura y buena costumbre era de mala educación concurrir ahí a altas horas de la noche…aunque sabia que no le dirían nada no estaba de mas demostrar ética.

-Bien…hare lo que pueda…luego de eso no estará en mis manos- hablo en voz alta justificándose

Subió las escaleras o era el y su fuego control que no le servía? O el aire estaba más intenso de lo normal…definitivamente era el aire…el no…

Llego al último escalón y definitivamente enfermaría de gripa sino fuese por su fuego control agarro el cuello de su camisa negra trato de cerrar la abertura que había pero era imposible que más le dio que seguir con los nervios y ya estando allí no iba a cambiar de opinión

Observo la bolsa que contenía las flores pensó que las verdes y las rojas eran perfectas….pero aquellas de color celeste le parecieron mas perfectas aun, sonrió para si y camino por los pasillos del templo supuso que estaría dormida o que a lo mejor estaba pensando en el desvelándose, o que a lo mejor ella planeaba hacer algo con el, hacerle enojar de nuevo, actuar precipitado y seria el quien tuviera que arreglar las cosas una vez mas definitivamente ese día era azul y de pensar demasiado, no le llamaría pensar quizás…soñar

_Es tu mirada o es tu forma de estar__  
__O la tristeza que me da si te vas,__  
__Tal vez es amor Quizá_

Korra….- le llamo, la chica de los ojos celestes no estaba realizando ninguna de las otras acciones que el soñó, estaba muy ocupada charlando con Naga su mascota, en serio esta loca su oso perro polar no le contestaría nada de lo que ella le preguntase estaba hasta dormida, la morena volteo a verlo y se sorprendió ¿es que Mako no tenia mas cosas que hacer que perturbarle la existencia?

Que haces aquí?- le respondió un tanto fastidiada

Korra…vine para hablar no esta bien que peleemos todo el tiempo no esta bien somos compañeros de equipo y como tales te-

Claro como tu lo has dicho somos compañeros de equipo ve y dile a tu novia que te consiga un medico para tus traumas emocionales- era imposible hablar con ella sin que este quejándose de la nada y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo con Naga

Korra no me hagas enojar mas de lo que ya estoy no tiene caso que te comportes como una chiquilla – y se dejo llevar por su enojo otra vez…

A si? –la muchacha se levanto y desafiante se le acerco lo miro fijamente con una mueca de enfado – tu y cuantos mas estarán enojados Um?! Su dedo apuntaba peligrosamente su pecho hasta el punto de arquear su espalda….

_No se por que todo me sabe a ti__  
__Una palabra, un verso, una canción__  
__Es un misterio de mi corazón__  
__Que no me quiere ni contar a mi_

Mirándola fijamente le respondió

O esto…- soltó la funda agarro la mano cuyo dedo le apuntaba ella desentendida la abrazo fuertemente para arrebatarle un beso que al principio le pareció obligado pero con el pasar de los segundos se volvió correspondido y apasionadamente placentero.

Naga vio a la pareja besándose y como reacción dio un gran bostezo que emitió un sonido despegándolos inmediatamente.

Con el aire faltándole a los pulmones se miraron fijamente sin dejar de abrazarse todo aquello le pareció extraño porque Mako había ido a esa hora no permitirá ser objeto de su burla el tenia novia y no le pareció lo mas correcto…peor que va! Si ella lo había besado primero una ocasión anterior por lo que decidió escuchar lo que Mako tenía que decirle

Korra vine porque necesitaba hacerlo…no yo…mi corazón necesitaba estar contigo lo de hoy fue una tontería, lo siento…no debes enfadarte por tonterías ya tienes mucha responsabilidad con ser el Avatar y con esta situación de Amon…solo vine a ver como estabas…

Humm…claro solo viniste a besarme…claro…-que sarcástica, mas sarcástica no podía ser…era hora de dejar eso y hablar con sinceridad…-escucha Mako no pienso decirte nada mas tu ya lo sabes todo, si tuvistealgo que hacer antes de haber hecho lo que hiciste espero que lo hayas hecho bien y que sea tu decisión…estoy segura que Asami querrá matarme porque ella no tocaría a su muñeco de porcelana…y vio como el bajaba la cabeza

Estas equivocada Korra ya lo hice…- se agacho para coger la bolsa la miro fijamente y la agarro- Asami me acaba de terminar…no vas mas Korra…no funciono

Le cayo como balde de agua fría –Que?- p…pero como, fue mi culpa verdad...yo...

No…Nada de lo que piensas, ya esto se veía venir fue por mi Korra….porque estaba con la indecisión de a quien amaba en realidad y precisamente hoy he conseguido esa respuesta…

Korra bajo la cabeza y respiro profundo

Korra…todo mi mundo eres tu…cada paso que doy cada cosa que veo me recuerda a ti hasta las canciones!

Jajajaja-…no pudo evitar reírse de aquel comentario pobre tan indefenso y tonto…pero ella se sentía peor por el hecho de sentirse amada por Mako

No te rias! Lo…lo digo en serio –Se sonrojo fuertísimo! Sus mejillas coloradas le hacían calentar más su ser y darle mas confianza.

_Vivo contigo__  
__es el sueño que yo tengo siempre__  
__vivo contigo__  
__no encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir__  
__yo no se si es amor por ti__  
__me temo me temo que si_

Saco de la bolsa las flores que había llevado para ella muy cuidadosamente

Korra no soy tan detallista pero hoy Salí a dar una vuelta y me encontré con esto…-Le entrego las flores con delicadeza y una sonrisa, ella las tomo de la misma forma las observo detenidamente y le respondió…

Definitivamente hay mucho celeste en el mundo, gracias Mako…-acaricio su mejilla y apasionadamente le devolvió el beso que ahora el le había robado…

Que tal me inspire muchísimo al oir esta canción, justamente mi mama es fan de Chayanne y digamos que en honor a ella use esta canción que me pareció apropiada xD espero sus reviews hasta la próxima!

- x -

Toda historia hecha por mi, siempre ira acompañado de una canción, pues la música es mi fuente de inspiración

By Suki


End file.
